


Love and War

by NotLikeYouThink



Series: Elder Scrolls One-Shots [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Confessions of love, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confession, Mainly From You, Snark, Tulius is Exasperated, War, Windhelm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLikeYouThink/pseuds/NotLikeYouThink
Summary: “It’s an emergency.”





	Love and War

You weren’t entirely sure how you ended up in this situation, but there you were, standing next to General Tulius in the Imperial Legion war camp outside of Windhelm. The distant sound of projectiles crashing onto stone and into the river that acted as a moat could be heard, loud and deafening, and the general went over the plans again quickly, making sure you knew everything.

You nodded, not used to the new armour you found yourself in. You had wanted to stay in your steel armour, like you had every other siege, but as it was Windhelm you were taking over, you had to be in you Legate armour, and that meant no steel. According to General Tulius, the armour was stronger than your usual one.

You called bullshit. You killed Alduin in that armour. If it could survive that it could survive anything.

The flap of the tent opened up, and both you and the general looked up from the map of Windhelm in front of you to see Legate Rikke, your equal and your lover, walk in.

“General Tulius, sir, I’d like to speak to Legate (Y/N) in private. I won’t take up too much of her time.”

General Tulius hummed in annoyance. “Is this really the ti-“

“It’s an emergency.”

He huffed again but, knowing the relationship between his two Legates, nodded. “I want the two of you back in here in a minute. We’ll head to Windhelm gates when you do.”

Rikke nodded, and you follow her out of the tent.

In one of the back corners of the camp, where there was a tree hiding you from the rest of the soldiers, Rikke pulled you towards her, and your lips crashed together.

When the two of you separated, she looked at you hard. “Don’t die our there. Promise me you won’t.”

You smirk. “If the World-Eater couldn’t kill me, nothing will.”

“Don’t joke about this, (Y/N). I love you, and I don’t know what I’d do if you’d die.”

Your breath got caught in your throat—this was the first time she had said that, and in your heart, you knew you loved her too.

“I don’t think _Skyrim_ would know what to do if I died.” you choked out. “I love you, too.”

She pulled you into another kiss.

You pulled away and smirked. “Lets go finish this war.”


End file.
